Forever is a mighty long time Last Tango in halifax
by clairee1
Summary: Picking up from S2 Ep6 when Kate came back for Caroline. Completely fictional. Romantic.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline looked up, instantly shocked to see Kate standing only feet before her.

"I got in, shut the door, then I turned around and came straight back" Kate explained. Caroline looked puzzled, her heart was beating faster by the second. Kate took her shrug off and held out her hand.  
"You wanna dance?" Kate asked smiling slightly. Caroline's heart began racing even faster as she bite her bottom lip nervously. All those people around, all the people who might suspect were slowly becoming more apparent in her mind. She took Kate's hand and stood slowly.  
"Is this like…erm" Caroline whispered nervously.  
"What?" Kate hastily replied. Caroline looked her in the eyes squeezing her hand tight.  
"Forever?" Kate smiled slightly – "well to quote Prince, 'forever's a might long time'…you know in theory" Kate smiled. Caroline looked worried but then a smile crept onto her face, relief flooding through her body as she spoke. Kate moved towards the dance floor pulling Caroline's hand as she did. The nerves grew stronger but Caroline followed, her eyes fixed on Kate as they arrived at the dance floor. Kate took her other hand and held them softly running her fingers over Caroline's. Caroline looked down at Kate's bump smiling as Kate pulls her arms around her waist. Their eyes looked to each other's and smiled contently. Caroline slowly closed her eyes taking in Kate's scent. Kate brought her hand to Caroline's face gently brushing her cheek and lifted her chin upwards as she leant in to kiss her. Caroline melted into the kiss as Kate lowered her hand. Kate gently pulled at Caroline's lower lip teasing her to open her mouth. Caroline smile into the kiss feeling the other guests eyes on the two of them. Kate stopped kissing her for a second and moved her hand back to Caroline's cheek.  
"Ah…ignore everyone…and everything" Kate whispered, Caroline shuddered slightly feeling her breath so close to her and her voice so perfect. Caroline nodded, slowly shut her eyes again and kissed her once more. Kate ran her fingers over Carolines back softly before pulling away sharply.  
"Oh!" She smiled moving her hand to the bump resting between the two ladies. "Sorry, she…she's kicking" Kate beamed. Caroline grinned at her happiness and ran her finger tips over Kate's stomach. Gillian edged towards the two women and smirked – "I thought you said she'd gone".  
Kate grinned – "I had…but" She smiled and took Carolines hand once more. Gillian smiled and hugged Caroline briefly.  
"I'm so pleased" Gillian whispered in her ear. Caroline nodded and squeezed Kates hand.  
"Stay here, I need to say bye to my mother" Caroline smiled. Kate stopped her and shook her head.  
"Don't be silly, you're staying here" Kate insisted. Caroline let go of her hand and went to her mother despite Kate echoing her back. Celia was watching her walk to her with the unimpressed look she often had.  
"Mother, I'm going with Kate for a walk and then" Caroline whispered. Celia sighed.  
"Hmm I saw she got back, honestly Caroline…showing yourself in front of everyone" Celia stopped noticing Alan's eyes burning into her. "Go…I'm glad she came back for you. Really" Celia said. Caroline beamed and nodded turning back to Kate.  
"Come on…" Caroline smiled and took Kate's hand leading her out of the party room into the contrasting silent corridor outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate sat outside on the bench looking out over the gardens. She remembered when Caroline first brought her here, the sadness showed on her face. Caroline perched herself next to her and sighed.  
"It should have been like this the first time we came" Kate smiled and turned to Caroline who nodded in agreement.  
"Why did you come back?" Caroline asked looking down at her hands.  
"I couldn't risk losing you, for good…If I had gone and never cpme back" Kate said. "I'm sorry for treating you so horribly, I just…you hurt me Caroline and I have this baby to think about now. I can't be hurt and messed about anymore". Caroline nodded.  
"I know, I won't anymore I swear" Caroline whispered huskily trying not to let the tears fall down her cheeks. Kate looked at her and kissed her cheek gently. "Shhh it's okay".  
They sat for a few minutes not speaking, just exchanging looks and smiles. Caroline bite her lip nervously afraid of jumping in too fast.  
"Kate are you going home tonight or…" She asked. Kate looked to her smiling.  
"Or?"  
"I don't want to push you, but, it would be lovely if you…If you stayed with me" Caroline said lovingly taking her hand. Kate stood up from the bench, Caroline followed.  
"I want to be with you tonight" Kate simply said and smiled as Caroline took her hand leading her to the lift. Caroline kept tight of her hand as they approached the door to Caroline's room. She swiped the card and the door unlocked to the beautiful suite. Kate stepped inside taking in the scene of Caroline's perfume as she passed her.  
"Gosh it's beautiful" Kate smiled as Caroline slowly shut the door. She made her way over to Kate.  
"So are you…truly" Caroline whispered. Kate gazed at her lover and sighed contently.  
"Can I kiss you?" Caroline asked, her lips edging nearer Kate's as she spoke. Kate didn't answer; she just moved closer, brushing Caroline's cheek as their lips locked. This time the kiss was more passionate. They were completely alone, no one watching. Kate wrapped her arms round Caroline's neck pulling her closer. Their lips battled against each others with the occasional gasp or moan escaping.  
"Mmm…Kate we…we don't have to you know, I just…God I've missed you" Caroline whispered breathlessly between kisses. Kate pulled back, her lips redder from their lipsticks.  
"Caroline, be quiet" She smirked. "I need to be with you!" Kate replied kissing her again, this time moving the kisses delicately down Caroline's neck.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE QUITE RAUNCHY JUST A WARNING.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so a lot of you lovely people wanted more quickly, so wrote this and its not mega raunchy, but will be spending more time on next chapter so that probably will be. Hope you're enjoying.

Caroline moaned louder as Kates kisses trailed over her collar bone. She moved her hands to Kates face and kissed her lips once more. Caroline slowly ran her fingers over Kates hips, edging her closer to the bed. Kate could taste the faint hint of wine as their tongues fought against each others. She pulled back from the kiss and began removing Caroline's jacket. Caroline shuddered as she felt the cool air on her skin.  
"Caroline are you sure this is what you want?" Kate asked. Caroline nodded.  
"More than anything" She replied. Kate turned round, her back to Caroline and whispered "You'd better get this dress off me". Caroline edged towards her, her heart beating ever faster with the idea of finally being with Kate after all this time. She trailed her finger tips up Kate's back until she reached the zip. Ever so slowly she unzipped the deep purple dress until it reached her hips and it fell to the floor. Caroline turned her round admiring her body. It was of course more voluptuous and curvier than the last time they had been together. Her breasts were fuller, her bump even more prominent than at the scan. Kate felt slightly unconfident but she tried not to let it show. Caroline couldn't help but feel immensely lucky to have her back in her life. She began to pull Kate's bra down revealing her breasts completely.  
""You're beautiful!" Caroline exclaimed pushing her back onto the bed. Kate pulled her with her running her hands over Caroline feeling the silk of her dress. Caroline pulled her own dress off tossing it to the door as Kate leaned up kissing down her neck. Caroline's breathe became more laboured as her kisses worked down towards her breasts. Kate gently pushed Caroline further down on the bed, her hand brushing over Caroline's thighs just enough to tease. Caroline could feel herself getting more desperate for Kate but she didn't want to push her too much too soon. Kate continued caressing Caroline's inner thighs, trailing her nails over her skin and up to the hem of Caroline's underwear. A small gasp escaped her lips, loud enough to indicate to Kate that her magic was working. Kate crawled up the bed locking her lips instantly to Caroline's mouth. Kate's hand crept within Caroline's underwear making her cry out.  
"My…my…." Kate whispered into their kiss as she felt Caroline's heat. Caroline desperately kissed her again wrapping her arms round body. Caroline moaned into the kiss feeling Kates fingers ease inside her, sending shockwaves through her entire body...


	4. Chapter 4

I'M SO SORRY IVE TAKEN A STUPID AMOUNT OF TIME UPDATING THIS. I WAS ILL THEN WENT AWAY TO SEE FAMILY. FORGIVE ME AND ENJOY. P.S. SORRY FOR NOT BEEN A PERFECT WRITER SO STOP GIVING ME ABUSE ON SPELLING ETC

The night was now fast approaching the morning. Most of the guests from the wedding were now asleep or drunkenly finding their rooms. In room 201, Caroline and Kate were very much awake. Caroline's lips hadn't left Kate's since they disappeared into the bedroom. Their bodies were now completely naked, wrapped up in each other as they made love. Caroline couldn't help but cherish every touch, kiss and feeling that was shared between them, for she had been without it for so long. The gentle screams from Caroline could be heard in the surrounding rooms, but neither of the women cared. Kate was making love to her slowly, almost teasing her with her gentle touch. She'd missed Caroline so much, the way her body responded to her, the noises that escaped her lips and the vulnerable side of her that was shown afterwards. Caroline moaned to her touch desperately as her nails clung to Kate's body as she climaxed. Kate smiled as she watched Caroline collapse onto the bed; her body was trembling slightly as Kate leant down next to her.  
"Oh god…" Caroline gasped. Kate smiled and stroked her face softly. Caroline reached for the duvet, realising her body was completely on show. Kate kicked it off onto the floor and gave her a look.  
"Ah. None of that thank you" Kate grinned. Caroline smiled and leant up to her kissing her once more.  
"Kate. I love you" Caroline whispered. Kate was taken aback, as neither of them had ever said that.  
"I…Caroline don't say that if it's just because" Kate said but Caroline silenced her putting her finger to her lips.  
"It's not because you came back. Well, It is that ive managed to tell you. But, I thought id lost you and if I don't say it now I might not get the chance" Caroline whispered. Kate smiled.  
"You say that like I'm going to take off anytime soon" Kate replied. Caroline nodded and looked at her nervously.  
"Aren't you?"


End file.
